光(きみ)
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Selama apapun Shouto pergi, Izuku yakin dia akan kembali, kemudian membacakan kisah fantasi untuknya yang tertunda. Berkali-kali, sebanyak ia inginkan. • Spesial Halloween! Vampire! Shouto. AU.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan komersil apapun.**

 **Alternate Universe.**

 **Ditulis buat memeriahkan Halloween meski telat wkkwkw**

* * *

 _Dug_!

Shouto sedang sibuk berkeliling hutan sendirian, saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menabrak tulang keringnya. Memang tidak sakit, dia lebih heran dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Manusia?"

Manusia tidak bisa masuk ke hutan ini sembarangan, karena alam yang berbeda. Tapi dia adalah manusia berukuran kecil, bahkan tingginya belum mencapai setengah dari seluruh tubuh Shouto. Manusia kecil itu merintih kesakitan dan mendongak, kedua matanya sudah diisi laminasi air saat bertemu pandang dengan Shouto.

"Hweee!"

Dia menangis.

Shouto pernah beberapa kali ke dunia manusia; untuk darah tentu saja. Karena dia adalah seorang vampir dan itu adalah kebutuhan primernya. Mungkin manusia kecil ini takut saat melihat taring yang menyembul di celah bibirnya.

"Diam." Shouto hendak menyeretnya, ingin melemparnya kembali ke dunia manusia. Tetapi yang dia tahu setelah mencoba menyentuhnya, dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya tembus, tak ada material apapun. Meski demikian sosok fisiknya terlihat begitu nyata.

Hantu, kah?

Hantu adalah sebutan untuk makhluk yang arwahnya gentayangan karena mati dengan tidak tenang. Dia pernah bertemu dengan satu atau dua hantu, namun biasanya mereka tidak mengingat kejadian selama hidup. Selama keinginan mereka saat hidup tidak dikabulkan, mereka akan tetap ada. Jadi manusia kecil ini mati penasaran, ya?

"Ikut aku."

Shouto tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Manusia kecil itu mengikuti walau masih menangis, yang berangsur pelan. Hutan ini sangat luas dan keberadaan vampir sepertinya juga akan sulit ditemukan. Selain itu, hutan ini memiliki banyak penunggu. Entah siluman atau hantu, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Mereka akan menyesatkan manusia yang masuk kemari meski itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Lalu bagaimana Shouto bisa berkeliling tanpa merasa khawatir? Sederhana, tidak ada yang lebih kuat darinya di sini. Semua siluman dan hantu sudah sangat menghormatinya dan bahkan selalu memandu Shouto untuk kembali ke tempat tinggalnya dengan gemerisik daun.

Untuk sampai ke rumahnya, mereka harus melewati rawa-rawa yang panjang dan berkabut. Hantu manusia kecil itu masih mengikuti, dan sekarang ia sudah berhenti menangis. Ajaib. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Setelah keluar dari rawa-rawa, mereka dihadapkan pada sungai yang penuh dengam buaya. Tetapi, itu juga bukan masalah. Insting hewan itu sangat menguntungkan, mereka tahu siapa yang berada di puncak rantai makanan. Karena itulah, tidak ada kendala berarti dalam perjalanan.

Rumah yang ditinggali Shouto sudah terlihat setelah belasan meter menyibak semak-semak. Tinggi menjulang—kastil. Ada beberapa menara tinggi, dengan latar langit berwarna merah. Dimensi alam gaib memang berbeda dari yang terlihat di dunia manusia.

Pintu masuk terbuka setelah Shouto mengucapkan mantera, hantu kecil itu masih taat mengekor. Shouto tidak ambil pusing, membawanya menuju salah satu ruangan yang kosong.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, tetapi aku yakin kau butuh sesuatu untuk ditinggali." sepengetahuannya, hantu adalah makhluk teritorial. Mereka yang bergentayangan akan bersemayam di suatu tempat hingga jiwa mereka tenang dan siap untuk kembali ke akhirat. Manusia memang lemah, mereka mengalami satu fase yang disebut dengan kematian. Sudah meninggal tetap saja meninggalkan masalah di dunia, seperti keluarga mereka yang tak hentinya menangis.

Tetapi hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi vampir yang hidup abadi, kecuali bila ada senjata suci yang menusuk mereka. Kelemahan vampir adalah senjata suci dan rapalan doa-doa dari kitab. Apalagi bila ditambah dengan taburan bawang putih atau peluru perak. Itu sangat menyakitkan, dari yang ia dengar dari seorang sesepuh vampir.

"Siapa namamu?"

Hantu kecil tidak menjawab, rambut hijaunya bergoyang ke kanan dan kiri karena gelengan. Shouto tak sengaja melihat sebuah tulisan di bagian belakang pakaiannya. Tertulis dengan warna hitam yang jelas di atas warna kaos hijaunya.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau dipanggil Izuku?"

Hantu kecil itu mengangguk, dia tersenyum kaku saat kembali menatap Shouto.

"Namaku Todoroki Shouto. Jangan takut dengan taringku." Shouto tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia justru menolong hantu ini? Entah. Shouto hanya ingin melakukannya. Dia tidak tega membiarkan hantu sekecil itu berkeliaran sendirian di hutan seperti ini.

"Dan mulai sekarang, jangan keluar tanpa seizinku."

* * *

Izuku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Dia tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Yang ia tahu bahwa dirinya berada di antara rerimbunan pohon. Dia bisa melihat banyak sesuatu yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Ia ketakutan, tempat ini sangat asing baginya. Rasa takut itu pula yang mendorongnya untuk berlari sekencang mungkin, dan karena tidak fokus maka ia menabrak sesuatu.

Ada seseorang berbadan besar di depannya.

 _Gulp_. Jelas Izuku ketakutan. Tampangnya terlihat mengerikan, berparas tegas dan memiliki sepasang taring. Rambut dwiwarnanya bukan hal penting, tapi apakah dia adalah makhluk jahat?

"Manusia?" ia terlihat keheranan. Kedua alisnya menukik. Izuku ditatap dalam sorot tak mengenakkan.

"Ikut aku."

Izuku tahu bahwa dia tidak punya pilihan. Hutan ini menyeramkan, jadi ia mengikuti pria besar yang kini menuntunnya entah kemana. Izuku pikir itu akan lebih baik daripada berdiam diri tanpa tujuan pasti.

Izuku sendiri merasa aneh. Dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh bersama orang aneh itu, tetapi dia sama sekali tak merasakan lelah. Mengabaikan hal tersebut, Izuku tetap mengikuti.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bangunan tinggi yang terbuat dari bata. Lelaki itu mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum pintunya terbuka. Izuku menatap kagum, tapi ia masih sedikit takut kepada pria dwiwarna. Ia diantar ke sebuah ruangan setelah menaiki tangga melingkar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan, tetapi aku yakin kau butuh sesuatu untuk ditinggali."

Izuku diam.

"Siapa namamu?"

Izuku ingin menjawab, namun ia memilih menutup mulut. Ada sebuah suara yang menyuruhnya agar tak berbicara.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang kau dipanggil Izuku?"

Eh? Darimana pria itu tahu namanya? Izuku tersenyum kikuk, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia sudah jauh-jauh dibawa kemari dan diberi kamar. Kenapa pikiran buruk masih saja ada di benaknya?

"Dan mulai sekarang, jangan keluar tanpa seizinku."

Izuku sama sekali tak berani angkat suara.

* * *

Shouto pergi saat pagi buta dan kembali menjelang malam, dia membawa sebuah peti ke ruangan Izuku. Izuku heran, mau diapakan peti sebesar itu?

"Ini mayatmu, aku menggali kuburmu. Aku bisa membuat ruhmu kembali ke tubuhmu, tetapi jika telah waktunya ruhmu kembali ke akhirat, aku pun tak bisa mencegahnya."

Izuku tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa.

Izuku membuka mata di tubuh mayatnya. Meski Shouto bilang tubuhnya telah menjadi jenazah, tidak ada bau busuk sama sekali. Apakah itu juga efek sihir yang dia gunakan? Shouto juga bilang tubuhnya ini hanyalah perantara kontak fisik, dia tetaplah ruh di dalam sini dan tidak lagi memiliki nyawa. Bila memang sudah saatnya dia kembali, maka dia harus pergi.

* * *

Izuku tidak tahu apa yang Shouto lakukan, yang ia pahami bahwa lelaki itu menjadikan darah sebagai asupan harian. Ia selalu menyediakan banyak di meja makan ketika malam. Lalu meminum likuid kental tersebut dengan cawan kristal kesukaannya. Izuku tak punya hak berkomentar, dia sendiri tidak bisa merasakan lapar seperti Shouto, karena secara teknis dia sudah mati.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat sesuatu semasa hidupmu, Izuku?"

Shouto pun begitu perhatian kepadanya. Izuku selalu dibelikan pakaian baru tiap tahunnya, dan juga dibawakan macam oleh-oleh yang katanya didapat Shouto dari luar sana. Kadang dia membawakan hadiah seperti mainan, atau sebuket bunga yang indah. Shouto memperlakukannya dengan baik, mau tak mau membuat Izuku luluh juga pada akhirnya. Ketakutannya terhadap Shouto sudah lenyap total. Dia menganggap ini adalah rutinitasnya, tidak ada yang salah.

"Tidak, kecuali namaku." jawab pemuda hijau jujur. Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu sejak kali pertama ia kemari. Akan tetapi dia masih tidak bisa mengingat kenangan masa hidupnya. Shouto diam-diam iba, pasti sangat sulit hidup tanpa memori apapun. Bukannya Shouto juga punya kenangan indah, sih. Selama hidup, dia bahkan tidak pernah punya teman. Kedua orang tuanya tewas saat ia lahir akibat perang panjang dengan Exorcist. Setelah itu Shouto ditinggalkan di hutan ini sendirian. Dia hidup dalam rasa sepi, namun vampir kecil tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup. Dia melakukan semuanya seorang diri sampai saat ini.

Sebelum akhirnya Izuku datang, memasuki kehidupannya.

Shouto tidak tinggal diam selama sepuluh tahun, dia juga mencari informasi mengenai Izuku di dunia manusia dengan menyamar. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia rasa bahwa harus melakukannya. Sebuah informasi tak sengaja dia dapatkan dari percakapan orang-orang di jalan. Sebuah tragedi berdarah sepuluh tahun silam, pembantaian satu keluarga oleh vampir.

Tidak, Shouto tidak berniat menyampaikan informasi tak berguna seperti ini. Dia hanya harus melupakannya dan menganggapnya tidak pernah ada.

"Begitu." tanggapnya, sama sekali enggan berbagi. Izuku tidak perlu memikirkan hal semacam itu sekarang selama dia ada di sini, bukan?

* * *

Ada kalanya Izuku merasa jenuh.

Dari jendela tempatnya mengamati, yang bisa dia lihat hanyalah warna merah pada langit. Begitu menyeramkan. Izuku yakin dia sudah tidak lagi berada di dimensi yang ditempati manusia.

Shouto akan pergi sampai tiga hari ke depan. Izuku tidak punya teman berbicara. Biasanya Shouto membawakan buku dongeng dan membacakannya hingga Izuku terlelap dalam peluknya. Pemuda hijau menyukai kisah-kisah fiktif itu, karena begitu indah saat ia membayangkan. Penasaran, seperti apa dunia di luar sana?

Izuku hanya bisa berandai-andai. Tahu bahwa Shouto tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya keluar dari kastil atau hutan ini. Izuku pun tak ingin melanggarnya, karena baginya itu adalah sebuah janji. Lelaki dengan mata heterokrom itu juga telah memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu mencemaskan apapun lagi, bukan? Shouto sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa hidupnya abadi. Selama apapun Shouto pergi, Izuku yakin dia akan kembali, kemudian membacakan kisah fantasi untuknya yang tertunda. Berkali-kali, sebanyak ia inginkan.

* * *

Shouto pulang tiga hari kemudian dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dibilang baik. Dia bilang bahu kirinya tertembus oleh sebuah peluru perak. Pelurunya telah berhasil dikeluarkan, tetapi rasanya masih sakit tidak karuan. Izuku sedikit panik; dia tak tahu cara melakukan pertolongan pertama pada vampir.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana, Shouto- _san_?"

"Darah. Aku hanya perlu minum darah dari manusia. Tapi aku belum sempat mencarinya kemarin karena sibuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari Exorcist sialan itu."

Izuku menelan ludah. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia memang harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Biar aku carikan, izinkan aku keluar dari sini dan membawakannya untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa—"

"Kau tidak pernah melarangku. Aku hanya perlu izin." jeda. "Ya?"

"Tidak."

"Aku memaksa."

"Tidak, di tubuhmu ada aromaku karena sihir, kau akan dibunuh bila identitasmu terbongkar."

"Bukankah aku sudah mati?"

Memang benar demikian. Izuku sudah lama mati, ruhnya yang masih menetap di tubuh mayat ini. Yang Shouto takutkan bukanlah hal itu. Bagaimana bila Izuku bertemu dengan Exorcist, lalu jiwanya dimurnikan?

Shouto telah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Izuku, akan terasa sangat janggal bila ia benar-benar pergi. Shouto suka saat dirinya dipeluk balik, ia suka saat Izuku mengantarnya sampai pintu, ia suka ketika melihat Izuku terlelap dengan senyumnya. Setiap detil ia perhatikan tanpa satupun yang terlewat. Dan Shouto tidak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memberimu izin."

* * *

Shouto pergi lagi. Dia mengatakan akan kembali minggu depan untuk berurusan dengan para Exorcist. Izuku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk keluar dari kastil. Dia baru saja melanggar janji yang ia jaga selama sepuluh tahun.

Bukannya dia tidak peduli, dia melakukan ini karena sangat memedulikan vampir yang telah membawanya kemari. Ia mulai menelusuri semak, melewati rawa berkabut dan tiba di area pepohonan. Masih banyak sesuatu yang melayang-layang di udara, tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka mengganggu Izuku. Mungkin sesuai perkataan Shouto, bahwa ia kini memiliki aroma yang sama dengan vampir itu. Tubuh kecilnya menerobos hutan sebelum akhirnya melihat sebuah jalan besar.

Izuku mengikuti jalan tersebut dan tiba di area pemukiman. Di sini sangat ramai, ada banyak manusia berlalu lalang. Izuku kebingungan dalam hiruk pikuk, hingga kemudian seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Halo, apakah kamu tersesat?"

Izuku mendongak, melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat menanyai dirinya. Gadis itu sedikit membungkuk sebelum wajahnya berganti menjadi aneh.

"Kau bisa ikut denganku."

Izuku ingin lari, tapi dia teringat tujuannya kemari adalah untuk membantu Shouto. Bagaimana jika Shouto terluka lagi tanpa sempat mencari persediaan darah? Andai saja Izuku bisa membagi darahnya—tapi tubuhnya sudah jadi mayat, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Sudah tak ada lagi peredaran darah di dalam arteri maupun vena. Jantungnya telah berhenti sejak lama.

Izuku mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis asing itu. Tapi dia berpikir kembali, memang bagaimana cara mengambil darah dari tubuhnya? Apakah cukup dengan dikuliti saja?

Izuku dibawa ke sebuah gang, gadis itu menemui beberapa orang di dalam sana. Izuku tidak tahu siapa mereka, tetapi mereka berbicara dalam bahasa lain yang tak Izuku pahami. Gadis berambut cokelat berbalik dan menyeret Izuku yang hampir berlari saat menyadari bahwa marabahaya akan datang—firasat.

"Kita harus memurnikan jiwamu, anak kecil."

Izuku memberontak, dia ingin kembali. Tetapi tubuh kecilnya tak berdaya menghadapi orang dewasa. Gadis itu menahan kedua tangannya dan tetap menyeretnya bersama manusia lain. Izuku tak sengaja melihat kalung berliontin salib hitam di lehernya.

Orang-orang di depan Izuku berhenti, begitu pula gadis yang membawanya.

"Uraraka, itu ... !" salah seorang temannya memanggil.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana dia masih bisa bergerak setelah terkena peluru perak?!" gadis itu memasang wajah terkejut. "Aku yakin kita mengenainya!"

Izuku takut-takut mengintip dari celah kaki, itu Shouto. Ada rasa senang, namun ia lebih merasa bersalah. Shouto benar, mungkin dia tidak cocok berada di dunia manusia. Baru sebentar saja di sini ia sudah menyebabkan masalah, bukannya membantu meringankan beban Shouto.

Orang-orang aneh itu lalu mengeluarkan buku tebal dan membaca sesuatu. Shouto terlihat kesakitan namun ia masih berdiri tanpa bergeser sesenti pun.

"Exorcist bodoh, kalian harusnya tahu doa kitab kalian itu tidak mempan padaku." Shouto bergerak maju.

Dan yang selanjutnya dilihat oleh Izuku adalah merah, merah dan merah. Gang sempit adalah saksi bisu pertumpahan darah. Izuku melihat bagaimana Shouto menghabisi mereka semua dengan mudah.

Saat Shouto menoleh, Izuku menyadari ada banyak noda darah di pipinya. Izuku ketakutan, taring Shouto terlihat lebih mengerikan. Tatapan tajam pria itu membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa berkutik.

"Selama kau mengerti, itu bukan masalah, Izuku. Tapi jangan kau pikir ada kesempatan kedua."

Izuku mengangguk seraya menutup mulut. Dia syok sampai tak mampu berkata-kata. Shouto berdiri dan menuju ke arahnya. Sebuah tangan terulur, darah menetes dan berakhir di ujung kuku. Jatuh dengan begitu pilu. Shouto tersenyum tulus, membuat Izuku mau tak mau menyambutnya. Bergandengan tangan menuju sebuah tempat yang mereka sebut rumah.

 _[ Lalu mereka kembali dalam kegelapan, bersama. ]_

* * *

end

* * *

a/n : kelupaan harusnya kemaren publishnya wwww

Btw soal judul aku ngikut lirik di luz-hikari. Kanjinya Hikari (cahaya) tapi dibaca Kimi ( kamu ) di lagu itu ( bagian reff ). Terus terinspirasi jg dari lirik yang "meski telah keluar dari pintu, yang ada hanyalah labirin." nantoka gw rada2 lupa wwww

Sebenernya ga papa sih, cuma aku terpesona aja #murah. Lagu Hikari keluar duluan di album Reflexion, makanya aku kaget pas ngerti ternyata buat Royal Scandal karena baru di-up Oktober kemaren MV-nya :"""DDDDD maaf curhat wkwkw eniwei makasih udah baca, segala kekurangan mohon dimaapkeun #emoh

siluman panda


End file.
